In The Beginning
by shadow-fairy-kitten
Summary: A human girls stumbles into the vampire world on accident.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
As I walked through the halls of what was to be my new school all the guys  
stared and the girls did their best not to look at me at all. Hey its not  
my fault I have never purposely stuck out in a crowd, it would probably be  
a lot easier for me if I did blend in. I have almost silver eyes and my  
long straight hair is almost white. But what really makes the girls mad is  
that their boyfriends can hardly help but notice me, thin, long legs, and  
my breasts...well all I can say is that I never asked for them. My only  
thought on the way to the office was, oh joy another year of fun where the  
girls hate me and all the guys, well most of them, want is to get in my  
pants.  
  
I walked into the main office and asked, "Where can I get my class  
schedule?"  
  
The secretary, an elderly woman who looked like nothing and no one could  
make her loose her calm, looked up. "Are you new here?"  
  
At my nod she said with a smile on her face, "You must be Samantha, I am  
Mrs. Avery. Oh, you'll just love it here, everyone is always so pleasant  
and cheerful and if you ever need anything come see me just ask for me and  
anyone in the office knows where to find me."  
  
I knew nothing could make her change her mind so I said nothing. Besides I  
didn't want to start my first day at a brand new school known as a trouble  
maker or something like that. Not my style anyways.  
  
After that she just gave me my schedule and called in someone to show me  
around the school, probably some perfect, straight A's, girl that is in all  
the clubs and after school activities. They always get a girl like that to  
show me around on my first day in every school I've ever been in no matter  
which state the school was in.  
  
Just then this absolutely gorgeous guy walked into the office and was  
talking to Mrs. Avery. I'll tell you this now, I have never been one of the  
girls that falls for a guy the first time I saw him, but damn this one was  
unbelievable.  
  
I hadn't heard anything they had said because I was to far gone staring at  
Mr. Gorgeous to pay attention to their conversation. So when Mrs. Avery  
called my name I jumped and mumbled some sort of apology.  
  
Mr. Gorgeous just smiled and said, "I'm Adam. I'm supposed to show you  
around this week. Oh yeah, welcome to Cherry High."  
  
I was floored. He was the person showing me around?!? Not what I had  
expected at all. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter Two  
  
As Adam showed me around I wasn't listening to a thing he said. Like I said  
before he was totally gorgeous. Short spiked black hair, bright green eyes,  
a smile to die for, and yet it wasn't just his looks, he had something  
about him that almost screamed danger, run away, far away.  
  
He walked me to my first class, introduced me to the teacher and the rest  
of the class, World History I think, but I'm not quite sure. Then he looked  
at me and said, "I'll meet you back here after class ends to show you to  
your next class. Ok?"  
  
I nodded, watched him leave, and tried to pay attention to what the teacher  
was trying to teach, but no one was really paying attention at all.  
  
The bell rang and the lecture on Sumeria ended. In about a minute Adam  
showed up and took me to my next class. The rest of the day continued in  
that fashion. The day finally came to an end when the last bell rang. A  
stray thought about those bells ruling our lives, a bell rings and we hurry  
to class, another bell rings and everyone gets up to go to the next class,  
we are slaves to an inanimate object that we allow to rule our lives from 8  
am. to 3 pm.  
  
Adam showed up yet again and asked if I would like to go get some coffee.  
Of course I said yes I am practically addicted to coffee and its caffeine  
as long as it wasn't Starbucks or any other commercialized place.  
  
He took me to a small place called Stella's that had really good coffee and  
a comfortable back room with couches, books, and good music playing in the  
background. It was some local band that was really good. I'll have to find  
out if they are doing any concerts soon. As I listened to the girl sing:  
  
Look at what you've done to me  
All the pain you've given me  
I trusted you with my secrets  
You showed the world my defects  
  
I trusted you. You betrayed me.  
I loved you. You say you hate me.  
Because of you, I am...numb.  
Thanks to you, I feel...nothing.  
  
I opened my soul to you  
You say I am cold to you  
I gave you my all, expecting love.  
You promised me the world and gave nothing.  
  
I trusted you. You betrayed me.  
I loved you. You say you hate me.  
Because of you, I am...numb.  
Thanks to you, I feel...nothing.  
  
Because of your lies, I feel...  
Nothing.  
Because of your hate, I am...  
Nothing.  
  
I trusted you. You betrayed me.  
I loved you. You say you hate me.  
Because of you, I am...numb.  
Thanks to you, I feel...nothing.  
  
Neither Adam nor I tried to talk till we left the coffee house. Once we  
left though he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the building. He  
snarled, "How much do you know about us?"  
  
I was confused who was "us"? Adam no longer looked like the nice person he  
had showed me all day, he had changed, his green eyes looked more silver  
and his smile was more cruel and demanding.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Ok that's all I can get right now let me know what you think about the  
description of Adam. Reviews are always helpful, but I'm not demanding any  
I am writing this for me not anyone else or to see how many reviews I can  
get. The song is one I wrote for the band I am in, it is called Nothing. 


End file.
